dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
OMG
The episode begins with Blue, waking up to a hangover, seeing Pink asleep in his bed, lifting up the covers, to see that it is only her severed head. He then wakes up, noting that it was just a dream, but sees Red smoking in his bed as well, asking him if he's "Ready for more."After Blue screams, he wakes up again, and states that it was a dream within a dream. The process of him having nightmares and waking up gasping and screaming, continues throughout the episode non-stop, until at the end of one nightmare, Raccoon wakes up with a grunt and states that he needs to quit drinking. YouTube Description Red and Blue will plant this episode in your subconscious and then cover it in their own fertilizer. Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript (Blue wakes up.) Blue: Ugh. Oh, my God. (Blue looks at a bunch of alcohol he sees nearby him.) Blue: Uhh, oh, my God... (Blue sees a girl next to him in the bed, which appears to be Pink). Oh, my God! (He then notices that her body is cut off when he tries to remove the blanket.) OH, MY GOD! (He wakes up from his nightmare.) Blue: (gasps and pants) (sighing), it was just a dream. Huh? (Blue notices that Red is sleeping next to him and smoking.) Red: You ready for more, big boy? Blue: Ugh! (shreiks) (Blue wakes up from another dream.) Blue: (gasps and pants again) Ugh, it was just a dream, within a dream. (sighs), that's three levels there, damn... (Blue walks into the bathroom and when he looks at himself in the mirror he sees Raccoon.) Blue: (inhales) What? Huh? Oh, man, I need to shave. (Blue wakes up from his past dream.) Blue: Ah! This is getting ret- (Blue wakes up in another dream.) Blue: GODDAM- (Blue wakes up in another dream.) Blue: SERIOUS- (Blue wakes up in a new dream.) Blue: (gasps) (Blue hears a strange sound, and then, three toys appears cooming for him.) Toy 1: I LOVE YOU! Toy 2: Give us hugs! Blue: Ahhh! Demon toys! Ahhh! (Blue escapes from the bedroom and enters the hall.) Blue: (Thinking) Well this place seems alright. Whoahh, Aaarrghh (The gravity inverts and Blue gets thrown around the walls. Red suddenly appears walking to the bathroom, not affected at all by the room tumbling.) Blue: Red, Help! Red: Sorry, dude, I gotta shit! Blue: Give me the kick! (The room soon turns black and he's in space. Red's head appears behind him.) Red: HAHAHAHAH, I'M A PLANET! (The camera soon focuses on the bee.) Bee (Auto-Tuned): It's just a dream, mothafucka! (Soon, Red and Blue is at the place where a bee or something is set, but as "paper stick figures") Red: Hahaha, my pubes are everywhere! Blue: Dude, that's gross. (Red and Blue soon appear as a spider and a dick figure, respectively. Blue is trapped in the web and he cries while Red the spider is coming closer to him...) (Red and Blue are then seen as bacteria, and scream as if in pain.) (Then cut to George Washington, as seen on the one-dollar bill, but with Blue's face.) Blue: I'm the president, bitch! (Then cut to Blue, and a cloud with a beard comes up to him.) God: Blue... You are the chosen one. Blue: God? God: Now, make me a sandwich... (Thunder crashes) God: OF BABIES! (Then cut to Raccoon, waking up.) Raccoon: (grunts) Ahhh, Ohhh... I need to quit drinking... Reccuring Gags Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES shows with the "I"s replaced with puppets and during the episode selection, barn music plays. Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned The Bee sings. Red Floating Red floats in outer space as a planet. Blue floats as well but as a ordinary characteristic. The Last Line Being Cut None. thumb|left|500pxVideo ﻿ Trivia *This episodes reveals Blue has a drinking problem like Red, although that was a dream, so it may be non-canon. *The girl besides Blue is Pink. Why she is decapitated, is a reference to gangster movies. *The episode has a huge reference to Inception, a movie simlar to this episode. *We learn Racoon has strange dreams due to alcohol. *God is a cloud with a beard in this series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Short episodes